Royal Fiance
by Chibi-tenshi808
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's fate changes when he accepted an offer from an old man to work for a rich family as a housekeeper. The low-level job suddenly transforms into a wedding workout with his schoolmate, the foreign Royal Prince Neji...! It's a fairytale with a twist...
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Fiancé**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. This story is also based off the manga Royal Fiancé. Check it out it's really good.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"_Listen carefully." I looked at him helplessly and with the utmost confusion._

"_Starting today, you're my fiancé bought with money." What… What's going on? What's happen? This man is… _

_Before he could continue he was cut off by tall, dark and handsome "Defending one's honour before the Royal Prince and Princess' wedding is our country's regulation."_

_We stood there for a brief moment, his hair shadowing his face so I can't read his expression. "Come now." He turns and walks away leaving me to watch him leave._

"_Ah…" I want to say something but I don't know what to say. I want to ask him what's going on. My hands subconsciously found it's way to my chest clutching the material as if it would answer my unanswered questions. Fiancé…? But I had come to work as a housekeeper… I wonder why…_

* * *

_It all began… 2 days ago._

"They say the operation will be performed next week, Uncle Ruka." I said over my shoulder as I repositioned the flowers I just brought my sickly aunt.

Sitting up in hospital bed he addressed me. "Are you paying all the surgery charges, Naruto? How will you get so much money…"

Before she could continue I cut him off. Turning around to face him fully. "I've found a nice part time job and got an advance payment." I grinned reassuringly and received a worried expression in return. Letting my grin drop to a small smile I continued, "So don't think to much about it, okay?"

"But…" I narrowed my focus on him again to see what he had to say. "Perhaps it's a shady job?" I stood frozen; I can feel sweat beginning to slide down my face. I gave a nervous laugh and my hand unconsciously drifted to rub at the back of my neck.

"Well, Ill see you after school-"

"Naruto!" I could just feel the irritated aura rolling off of him as I made a hasty escape for the door and sprinted down the hall. Once outside of the hospital I stop to take a look at the time. _Oh, no!_

_Now… I live in the school dorm. My parents suddenly ran away one night because of debts and I lost them. Leaving my uncle, who is a cleaning lady/man at the dorm to pay for all my intuition fees._

_But suddenly he collapsed… Because of my part- time job is as a housekeeper. I have to quit school and get out of the dorm._

"There's no way I can tell him, right?" I muttered to myself continuing to walk in the direction of the school.

_Besides… It surely is suspicious…_

**~Flashback~**

A blonde haired blue eyed boy was walking down the road on the way back to the school dorms, a bag of groceries in each hand. He was lost in thought until he had an urge to look up to see and old man in a dark trench coat and a dark hat. Assuming he needed help he began to approach him cautious not to startle the man he began softly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto said content with how warm he sounded and smiled at the man.

The old man looked up at him from the map he was reading and Naruto couldn't help but notice he was observing him from behind his glasses. He immediately dismissed it without a second thought, shifted his grocery bags to one hand and took the mans hand guiding him with the other. The older man gave Naruto a grateful smile and took hold of his hand also; he couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face. They began down the road for a few minutes in a comfortable silence until the elder of the two began to speak.

"Young man." Naruto turned to him giving him his full attention while tilting his head to the side with a small smile; an act that the man thought of being one of both confusion and curiosity. " Accompanying me to a place this far, weren't you on an errand?" he spoke and Naruto's smile visibly widen.

"Please don't worry. Because we should help each other in times of trouble." Smile slipping into one of embarrassment and he began to pick on my possession marks, _Out of habit_, the older man thought face forming into one full of mischief. _Perfect. Hehe. _All the while, Naruto was oblivious to the old man's thoughts and facial expression. "I know it's a bit old fashioned."

"I'd like to ask a _special_ favor from you…" Once again Naruto took on a look of confusion and slight suspicious but stayed silent for man to elaborate. "Actually, an acquaintance of mine is looking for a housekeeper. He would love it if someone like you come to apply. I guarantee you'll get an exceptionally good salary."

He looked at Naruto eyes full of hope and Naruto couldn't seem to meet his gaze. Looking at the ground in front of him, I_ need this… _Naruto continued to himself, _I need the money to for Uncle Ruka's operation and hospital bills! I have to do this. I just a simple housekeeping job I can do this. _

The elder man watched the expressions playing on his companions face, desperation, sadness, acceptance, and then determination. But stayed silent to let the boy think things through.

After a few seconds of pondering, Naruto snapped his head up to meet the elder man's eyes. "Well… About that…" He began nervously but continued on nonetheless, "Can I have an advanced payment?"

_Jackpot! _The old man thought with a smirk. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone the next second.

**~End Flashback~**

"Was that old man trustworthy? Wasn't it a bit hasty?" His long time friend Kiba said giving me a look at said _you are a dobe who trusts people to fast. _

I couldn't disagree with him but I didn't want to see his smug face when I technically admit he was right. So I decided to look away as I spoke. "I thought so too, at first. But I already received the money…" I muttered softly but loud enough so he could hear.

"So… Are you really gonna quit school?" Kiba said as he looked along the path to the school. Despite Kiba being loud and brash he could also be compassionate at time although he would never admit it. I turned to him and gave him a small reassuring smile to get his attention before continuing to speak.

"If not because of Uncle Iruka, I wouldn't be able to go to school up until now. That's why I should pay his hospital charges in return." I said with determination.

He looked back at me with a sad and worried expression, and then he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. And gave me a hearty pat on my shoulder. The change in atmosphere was definitely welcomed. "Take it easy, Naru Naru. For me, it was like a story from another dimension."

"What the heck is that!" I half yelled half growled at him, removing his hand from my shoulder.

**Screeeech..!**

Surprised I looked up hurriedly to see what was happening to see an amazing black Mercedes parked in front of the gates of Konoha High School.

I looked around and saw there were other also staring in awe at the Mercedes. But my attention was quickly drawn back to the car when a handsome man stepped out surrounded by bodyguards. He had beautiful brunette hair that flowed down to reach his hips and tied loosely by his shoulder blades so part of his hair flowed against his face. He was clad in the school uniform but that's not what caught my attention. His eyes were slanted giving him a more mature look and depicted with a slight tint of lavender color that seemed to be able to bore into a person's soul.

I continued to watch him as he drifted right pass me not sparing anyone a single glance.

_He is Hyuga. Shou. Neji. A royal prince who is also the next king of the country named Hyutan. The small country… floating on the Elemental Sea… It is a beautiful country that is surround by deep blue sea, and their known for producing the best sake._

_A long time ago, Konoha protected Hyutan from the neighboring country's attack, and as a result friendship between both countries deepened… And royal families have had the tradition of putting Japanese names in their names for generations. His middle name is Shou because he has the features of us who are born in the Elemental Country._

_And now, he has come to study in the Elemental Country._

"I heard he's gonna get married this year." I was brought out of my thoughts from my childhood friend Kiba. "Even though we're in the same dimension but that guy surely is a prince after all…"

I couldn't take my eyes off of Prince Neji. _Everything around him is sparkling. _I thought as I continued to stare at him. "Seems like a totally different atmosphere is flowing only around him… It's a foreign scent."

* * *

"Shou-sama"

Neji came to a stop at the sound of one of his personally bodyguard in front of a set of closed windows. Without turning around he spoke to them in a commanding cold tone.

"Don't follow me."

"We have no reason to do that.' The other guard with ebony hair said entering the conversation.

Finally turning to acknowledge his guards he spoke in a softer tone than he used before. "Do you guys know what kinds of person my fiancé is?"

"No, no one knows yet." Said his blond guard with a hard tone that all bodyguards protecting royalty possess.

"…Typical of that grandfather of mine." Neji muttered softly as he dropped his gaze to the ground with a soft expression on his face almost seeming sad.

Picking up his head he looked out the window towards the blue sky, scattered with clouds drifting by. "Don't you think our country is not consistent? While I was busily praising love, the royal family decided on who'll be my wife." Letting out a sigh he continued, "What's the meaning of such a marriage." Muttered barely above a whisper as if his thought had somehow escaped his mind.

"… Shou-sama." His ebony haired guard said unsure.

Snapping his head towards his guards he spoke. "I'm sure tomorrow would be horrible but let me be alone now. Just for ten minutes."

* * *

Walking aimlessly to the rooftop like I always do I was lost in my thoughts of Uncle Ruka that I failed to notice that I wasn't the only person here. I kept walking until I saw the sight of shoes. I continued my search upwards to identify who this person could be. Looking at the back of his head it couldn't recognize who it was.

I continued to wonder but he seemed to have sensed me standing behind him because he snapped his head around to see come face to face with me.

We continued our small staring contest. Several seconds passed, I jump back slightly and dropping my lunch in the process. _RO… ROYAL PRINCE….!? _I practically screamed in my head.

"Umm…" I began nervously. "Ex… Excuse me!" while picking me lunch back up.

"Wait." I stop abruptly still in a crouch position. "Don't mind me, the time's up for me. This is your lunch, right?" He said in a seriously tone although it sounded… light?!

"Even if you say so." Sensing that my voice still held it's nervousness but with a bit of embarrassment, I took a chance. I straightened myself into a standing position and glance up in him to stare straight into his eyes as if in a trance. _Such absorbing eyes…_

Catching myself staring I averted my eyes nervously. "Well, I heard about your wedding plan. Congratulations." I could feel my cheeks heating up and cursed myself for blabbering. "Ex, excuse me for suddenly… " I stop when I noticed the look of sadness and longing in his eyes.

"… But I haven't met my marriage partner." He said sadly and I couldn't help the urge to want to listen to him and find out what's wrong. He continued, bring me out of my thoughts and I listened contently. "For someone who's going to be the next king, it's a requirement to marry a bride chose by his predecessor. I don't even know whether it's a male or female."

_Male…? Did I hear that right?_ Curious to know if I heard right I voice my question. "Male…?"

"Gender doesn't matter in our country. It has nothing to do with my mind also." I noticed how his expression had changed but I couldn't describe the emotion that he was feeling. "I'm just obeying orders."

Every word that he said was mesmerizing. I couldn't help but be mesmerized but I frowned he uttered the last sentences. _Just obeying orders…? _I was broken from my thought again as he continued speaking.

"But I'll take your congratulatory words." I didn't realize he had walked passed me and was near the door. _I was really that deep in my thoughts?_

"… Ah! Uhm…" He turned to me, curiosity swimming in his eyes. I wanted to tell him something, anything, so I did what I do best… not think! "It will be alright." I could feel a smile appearing to my face but I didn't try to stop it. "For someone like you they surely will choose a great person."

I saw his eyes grow wide when I finished speaking and I have to admit I was shocked also. I have no idea where that came from, but seeing that he smiled for the first time since a saw him, a genuine smile. I could only watch in fascination at how innocent he had seemed. As he turned to leaving my eye followed his retreating back and I felt heat spread on my cheeks for some reason as I grasp my shirt in my hands.

* * *

Naruto was on his hands and knees, sleeves rolled up as to not get wet. Scrubbing the ground furiously. "With this my job's done. Gotta make it thoroughly clean."

"Phew~~" He signed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "All done."

Looking back at the place where I was once employed as a housekeeper he let his thoughts drift back to Prince Neji.

_From now on I'll truly be alone…_

He dropped his gaze from the 2 story apartments to the grounds. _ Certainly I'll never see him again… _I was disappointed at this fact but not knowing why since our conversation earlier in the day had only been for a few minutes.

**Screeechhhhh!**

_Huh!? What!? _

For the second time today he was looking at the source of the screech coming from the same black Mercedes as earlier but it stop directly in front of me.

To my surprise, a man clad in a business suit and black tie addressed me. He wore glasses and his silver hair was pulled back into a mid ponytail that spiked at the end.

"Mr. Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked as I gave a small nod in return. "I am Kabuto, the secretary." _A secretary? What for? "I have come to pick you up, please get in the car. They have been waiting for you."_

He spoke in such a smooth tone that I compelled with his orders with ease. But now sitting inside of the car next to him in silence I couldn't help but fidget.

**VROOOM**

_I don't really understand, but it looks like I'm going to a very rich family._ I glance at the secretary, Kabuto and examined him. _A very neat person…_

Deciding to break the silence that was somewhat awkward I spoke. "Well…. I only know that the job is housekeeping, but… what kind of place is that house?"

Kabuto looked at him in confusion. "Housekeeping? What are you talking about?" After a few second to his thoughts he continued, "I'm sure we have paid you the engagement money yesterday."

_Engagement money? What?_

* * *

Jumping out of the car, Naruto stared in awe at the two-story castle.

"While in Konoha, we are staying here. This is a historic building that has been used by our succession." Kabuto began to brief Naruto on, which landed on deaf ears.

What through the 'castle' he looked at everything that was there to look at. He looked at the chandeliers, curtain, etc.

_What an enormous house_ thought Naruto. He kept walking until he heard a familiar voice and came to a complete stop.

"So they finally picked you up. How long were you planning to make me wait?" Neji began to turn as Naruto got a good look at whom the familiar voice had sounded from.

Naruto staring wide eyed at Prince Neji still frozen in his spot couldn't believe he got to see Neji again. He stood in utter disbelief. While Neji was also in the same condition but for a different reason. Neji was wide eyed and in disbelief because it was his fiancé is the same man that he had had a conversation with on the school roof. The stood there for a few more minutes, until Neji broke the awkward silence.

"You… "

Breaking out of his stupor Naruto began to speak, "… Never thought we'd meet again." A small satisfied smile playing on his lips. "They didn't say I'll be working in such a place."

Neji just looked down with a sad smile. Naruto did not see Neji expression, full of betrayal and hurt. With his head still bowed in a tone of disappointment refusing to look up at meet Naruto gaze. "… When I heard this person asked to be paid in advance, I was looking forward to see what kind of person his is. … Now I do." Neji refused to look up didn't feel that he could look Naruto in the eyes. "You want to seduce me for the sake of money, huh?"

_**What…?**__ What is he talking about? Seduce him for money? Impossible!_ Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know how to react.

Neji spoke as he turned to walk away. "Oh, whatever. But at least you have to clean up and learn some etiquette. I can't introduce you to my father with that looks of yours."

Finally able to speak he spoke the first thing that came to mind, "Uh… What do you mean… " Naruto tone was full of confusions and a hint of concern and sadness for reason he didn't yet before being cut off.

"As my fiancé at least you'll do these things." As Neji finally looked at Naruto since seeing each other again his expression was blank and expressionless, lavender eyes cold to make his icy tone.

_**WHAATTT?! I'M HIS FIANCE…!?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Montre

**Previously on Royal Fiancé:**

"As my fiancé at least you'll do these things." As Neji finally looked at Naruto since seeing each other again his expression was blank and expressionless, lavender eyes cold to make his icy tone.

**_WHAATTT?! I'M HIS FIANCE…!?_**

**Chapter 2 Montre:**

Naruto, finally breaking out of his stupor, yelled out to the once again retreating back. "Wa… Wait a minute…!" He was silent for a second needing to collect himself. Speaking urgently, "You're completely mistaken. Me as a fiancé of a Royal Prince…?" Naruto scrunched his face in confusion-

Neji spoke back still turned away from Naruto, refusing to look at him. "Kabuto, take care of him."

"Understood." Kabuto announced.

_Where did he come from?_ Thought Naruto as he looked upon the silver haired secretary who had just appeared. Shaking his head to get back to the matter at hand. "Wait…" He turned, helplessly watching the retreating back of his 'supposedly' fiancé. _What the hell is going on? Fiancé?_

At taking a few more steps Neji chanced a look back at Naruto.

Naruto was startled from the look that Neji had. Face void of any emotion and lavender eyes turned ice cold as he narrowed his eyes on Naruto. But the was something else there, _What was that look…? Was it…_

But before he could continue, Kabuto voice had broken his thoughts. "Uzumaki-sama, we need to change your outfit." He spoke voice soft but held authority. Once he got Naruto's attention he continued, "You will be introduced to the members of the royal family."

There was a moment of silence as the stood, unmoving both lost in their own thoughts.

_What's with this guy? Acting like he is confused about the happenings. _An image of an old man popped into his mind. _No, you can't… No that's absurd. But when I look at him it seems as if…_

But Naruto was oblivious to the emotions playing on the secretary's face, as he was lost in his own thoughts. _But… I just came here to works as a housekeeper…_

* * *

_Why is this happening to me…!? _Naruto thought nervously as he entered the dining room to see 5 occupants already seated on a large table that seat up to 8 persons. One of them being is 'supposedly' fiancé, Prince Neji. Prince Neji was dressed in what he guessed was the required royal prince suit. Naruto unconsciously played with his attire. His nervous movement ceased when he noticed someone stood at the end of the table. _That man must be the king… _Naruto thought as he noticed the similarities between the two. _They're both absolutely stunning. _He watched as the king sat back down in his seat.

"This is another cutie… I see." A man, who looked very much like both Neji and the King, commented as he stepped in front of their new guest. "Hello." He greeted put a placing a hand on his chest with a semi playful semi leering expression on his face. "I'm Hizashi, Shou's uncle." Taking Naruto's hand in his he led the way to the table. "Come, come. Your seat is this way." The newly dubbed Hizashi said in a cheerful tone looking back at Naruto.

Naruto still confused and nervous looked upon the man questioningly but let himself he guided along to the dining table. When the neared the table Naruto chanced a worried glance across the table at Neji. Prince Neji, never once acknowledging the appearance of his fiancé, continued to sip his sake while his eyes downcast glued to the table.

"Sit here, will you?" Hizashi said while pulling a chair out for Naruto to sit in. With a small nob Naruto obliged and slowly slipped into his seat. "Well then… Hanabi, you, too, say hi to him" Smiling widely while pushing Naruto's seat in closer to the table.

Turning to the right, he was met with the newly dubbed Hanabi. Her eyes and hair color were the same as both Prince Neji and Hizashi but her hair flowed freeing down her back and reached her lower back. "This is Hanabi, Neji's younger sister." Naruto slowly processed Hizashi's words as he looked at Hanabi.

Hanabi met Naruto's gaze not really caring who he was. Naruto noticed that she looked held the gaze unwavering as the locked gazes. He was mesmerized once again by the eyes that only the Hyuga's could possess. _This girl somehow looks dignified._

Just then two girls came in and bowed to everyone. The straightened as turned to grab a cart and wheeled it near the table being sure not to come to close. Then began to distribute the plates amongst the diners.

_How do I eat this…? _Naruto thought as he looked at the food and the people among the table.

Hizashi then brought him out of his thoughts. "But does this mean Neji's crowning has been confirmed…?" He said out loud while taking small sips of his sake. Drawing the other occupants around the table to their conversation.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Hanabi said answering her uncle, while carrying on the conversation. Naruto decided to listen since this could involve him.

"He can deny it just because he's stubborn."

"We'll never know what would happen on those days before the ceremony."

_What… _Thought Naruto not really understanding what they were saying and curiosity got the best of him and he decided to ask. "Uhm, what does it mean it hasn't been decided?"

Hizashi looked at him with a smirk and decided to be the one to elaborate. "Hyuga family's throne succession depends on the ability and authority that the sons of the royal family should fulfill. As an heir, Neji is the only one suitable to be the next king. On top of it, possibly it's his grandfather who has decided on the one who's going to get married to Neji." Giving Naruto a little wink the finished his explanation with a "That's why, the one who wants to marry Neji no matter what is…" he pause to give a dramatic effect giving a small smile, "his grandfather."

"Please, enough with the private talk." Neji spoke for the first time since Naruto arrived in a hard tone.

Naruto grip the napkin that he placed on his lap earlier. _…I see. So that's how it is… _His expression changing from curious to understand and then to crestfallen.

"… But lately he turns out to be a whimsical old man." The king, Hiashi Hyuga, finally tune in to the conversations with his sons. "Like going all the way looking for a fiancé in Japan and so on…" The king said in disapproval while sipping at his sake.

A chuckle had escaped Neji's lips and he decided to add his 2 cents. "He love Japanese, just like you, father. Almost like a bird that can't go out of its cage." Neji spoke these words seriously while people gave different reactions.

Naruto himself being confused when he saw the 2 across the table whispering secretly. He say Hizashi looked shocked but hid as a 'Wow, this sake is tasty.' Hanabi, he noticed looked down with a small smirk on her face. While Neji turned his head slight but continued keep his narrowed eyes down to the table. _It this how a family should be…?_

* * *

Clutching at the front of his shirt, Naruto leaned against the door to his new room, closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "I'm tired… Too nervous to eat anything…"

"What are you doing?" Neji said turning slightly to look at him from in front of the table that stood in the middle of the 30 by 30 chamber in front of the king sized bed. "Follow me, now." He said blankly.

That when Naruto took in the appearance of the room for the first time. A king sized bed with a beautiful yet simple dark cherry headboard. On either side of the bed there was a stand with a lamp and several books place neatly to the side. In the middle of the room was a two-person circle dark cherry wood table with matching elegant pattern red chair's. On top of the table lay a few bottles of both sake and wine, water, and wine glasses and sake cups. Then he was broken out of his musing by the voice of his none other than Prince Neji.

"This is your room." He said glancing around. "Before they hold our wedding ceremony on the motherland, you should at least learn some manners."

_Motherland, you mean… _Naruto crossed the floor so he was face to face with Prince Neji. "No, please return me to the dorm…!" He yelled in a panic, looking up into the Hyuga's leveled eyes.

"Where to? You should have been expelled from that school by now." Spoken in a tone that matched his eyes, leveled. Looking down at the table in front of him he grabbed a bottle of wine before continuing. "Since you'll have plenty of spare time, you must learn about our country. Hyutan is a country known as the producers of the best sake in the world. … and so the following legend exists."

The prince stop for a moment to take in his fiancés expression. He was met with a very confused face. _'and so the following legend exists… Legend..? What does that have to do with anything?_ Shaking his head he decided to listen anyway.

"Somewhere in my country there's a beautiful vine tree shone with light, If a couple vow their love under that tree, it's said that they would forever be happy together." He looked into the bottle at the contents of the wine with despairing eyes. "…Absurd, don't you think?" He gave a dry chuckle but Naruto could tell something was hurting him. He didn't know what it was but he looked on at the Hyuga with concern on his features.

Putting the wine bottle with a soft _clink_ Neji decided to speak again. "Listen." He straightened and turned his full attention to Naruto before continuing. "Like what my grandfather told you, this is a contract. You want money and I want authority." Then his voice turned dark and he began to speak slowly almost in a growl. "So stop being an irresponsible lady by now."

Naruto couldn't help the blush from showing on his face from embarrassment. The brunette then swiftly walked pass him and towards the doors. "P… Please wait…" Naruto shouted trying to get the Prince to stop but it was to too late as the door was slammed loudly. Naruto stared at the door for a few second thinking on what just happened. _… Such cold eyes._ Then he thought back to when they met and how the Prince had been so warm and kind. _Almost like a completely different person…_

* * *

"... Where are my father and the others?" Neji said sitting in Kabuto black couch.

"They have returned to the motherland. Hizashi- sama is the only one left."

Neji brought his elbow on the armrest and dropped his head on his fist. Eye's cold and void of any emotion as he stared at the ground in silence. Kabuto noticing Prince Neji's expression decided to share his thoughts.

"… Neji-sama," The silver haired secretary started softly, "I hope it is not too presumptuous of me to say this. But maybe Uzumaki-sama truthfully has no clue about the whole engagement thing." He continued to watch the prince. He saw a despondent expression in his eyes but he couldn't quite put his fingers on it. He got up, slipped on his house shoes, and began to walk away. _I just wanted you to hear it… I'm sorry. _"If you want to drink wine or sake, please let me…"

"No, thanks." Neji's voice was strained and his eyes shadowed by his hair.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Neji was deep in thought. He thought about what Kabuto Yakushi had said to him. _'Maybe Uzumaki-sama truthfully has no clue about the whole engagement thing.' What if he does but what if he does…_

**Rattle Rattle**

Neji was brought out of his musing by the sound of plates rattling against a linen-covered cart. _A full plate of food!?_ _No, it couldn't have… _"…Hold it." He addressed the waitress who in turned to him surprised that he had addressed her. "Who left this?"

* * *

Deciding to get some much needed fresh air, Naruto headed for the balcony. He was greeted with a vast area of grass, tress, and anything that could be colonized with it. _Such a spacious courtyard... _His attention was drawn away from the courtyard and to a near by bush.

**Rustle RUSTLE**

He leaned over the balcony so see what it was when… **"Eeeek!"** Naruto screeched when he saw something jump out of the bushes. Right in front of him stood Hiashi with branches gripped in his hands and a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hi~~ I snuck out to come here" Greeted with a wide smile and a small wave.

"Hiashi-san…?" Naruto questioned, while clutching at his shirt trying in vain to slow in heartbeat.

"I'm worried because you look unhappy. Having a fight with Neji?" He said looking at Naruto with worry evident on his face. They stood side by side leaning against the railing.

Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly he looked down so his companion couldn't see his face and quickly answered. "No, we're not…"

Letting out a soft sigh, Hiashi closed his eyes and dropped his head. "He's such a complicated guy. Neji's father, the present king, also had an arranged marriage by the elders' command. But isn't it impossible to fall in love with a chosen partner." Naruto finally looked up at him wanting him to continue. "Eventually the queen ran to another man." Now it was Hiashi turn to look away. He looked up to the moonlit sky and continued. "While the king secluded himself with his lover and abandoned Neji. I was talking about Kabuto."

_Ah…!? _Naruto's eye widened and he remember a stiff looking Kabuto standing by the door. "So…" voice growing soft with each word he spoke with him face looking and the ground under him. "it means Neji-san knows everything about it and plans to do the same things all over again?" _I know we'll be unhappy. But still…_ He clutched at his chest as his heart began to ache. "For the sake of being king… with me, he…" _With someone he doesn't even love…_ Tears began to gather in his eyes but his will to not cry held them back. And the silence reined for a while.

Then Hiashi decided to break it "…I heard you're a moneygrubber kid."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to him confused as to why he would say that.

"… But looks like they're somehow mistaken." There was a glint in his eyes that further confused the blond. Then Hiashi to a step closer to close the distance between them but a hand shot out and was stopped when Prince Neji yanked him back.

With fury burning in his eyes he spoke**, "What are you doing here!"** He growled out. Looking at the two in suspicion and rage. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes surprised by his appearance. "This is my fiancé's room. Please leave this room at once." Tone more control but still held that edge while removing is hand from his uncle's shoulder.

Hiashi by nature was a very observant person knew that if he said the wrong thing in this situation it would mean trouble. "I was only dropping in on my way for a walk. Don't be so mad." Hiashi said in hopes of defusing his nephews' temper.

Naruto watch this happening in worry and confusion. He was afraid if he said anything he would make matters worse.

* * *

Locking the windows to be certain that his uncle can't come in, Neji decides to start break the silence.

"I already told you. You're forbidden to commit stupid infidelity before an Imperial Consort's bridal entry into the court." He pause but didn't turn from the window to look at his fiancé. When he was met with silence he continued in an even tone. "If you're in a relationship with my uncle right now, this engagement will be cancelled."

Without thinking he raised his voice in urgency, "I didn't plat to…!"

**SLAAMMM!**

Naruto wince when he was suddenly shoved into the wall and the sound of flesh hitting wood reverberated loudly in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly and met piercing lavender eyes so close to his face that he could feel breathing tickling his nose and a hand gripping onto his tie removing it in one smooth motion.

"Or maybe…" Trying hard to understand what was happening but when Neji began to speak his focus was drawn solely on Neji, "you're planning on grabbing my uncle's money next?"

…_Why?_

"Don't forget you're bought with money into this Hyuga family." Gripping both of Naruto's wrists he pinned him to the wall.

_Wha…_

"… You have no right to refuse." Neji voice was taut and flat, while his eyes were hard and lifeless. Then the brunette pushed him further into the wall and began to nip at his neck.

"Stop…" Naruto said as he blushed furiously from the sensation. "Stop it please…! No…" Neji began to lick the underside of Naruto neck causing a shiver to run up his spine _…Neji's tongue is…_

Grabbing a hold of his fiancés jaw he turned it to the side and whispered harshly into his ear, "How many men have you had sex with up 'til now? Start telling!"

Shivering from the warm breath, he couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say. Neji nipped on his companions' pulse causing him to shudder violently. "…!"

Ripping the top half of the uniform off from the panting blonde. Neji continued to provoke Naruto. "Always pretending to be innocent. Were you the one leading them to bed?." Naruto was in a daze. He was twitching and breathing uncontrollably while panting heavily. All he could do was clutch at the front of the brunette shirt.

Naruto felt a hand on the hem of his pants. _No! Wait… Stop!_ Then his pants button being removed. _Nooo!_ He couldn't put his words together. Surprising himself, he buckled his hips and a violent jolt. "Ah…!" _STOP!_! "NOOOO…!" He shouted while pushing Neji off him.

**CRASH**

On instinct Neji shielded Naruto from any harm that was to come but turned and push the blonde back into the wall before turning and realizing that the wine glass from earlier had fallen onto the floor and shattered.

"… Clean it up." Were the only words that Neji said before heading for the door, never once glance back at his fiancé.

Naruto flustered features scrunched up in various different emotions running through his head. With tear filled eyes he looked down at the broken wine bottle. He slid down the wall ever so slowly. He stared at the broken pieces, "… If only I knew it would turn out like this, it would be better if I've never met him…"

* * *

**BAAAMM!**

Neji stood outside of his fiancés room with the side of his face on the wall. He dropped his head in regret. Bringing his hand to lay on his forehead he lets his thoughts wonder. He sighed ruefully while covering his face with his hand.

"…Neji-sama."

He looked up with a startle when he realized he was not alone. He schooled his features as not to show the turmoil going on his in head.

Afraid his highness would be angry she continued nervously, stopping the cart with the requested dinner plates. "I came here to bring Naruto-sama's dinner as ordered."

Neji took a deep breath and dropped his eyes from the maid. "… He doesn't want it, throw it away." He muttered softly, voice solemn.

"Yes Neji-sama. Please, excuse me." The maid said bowing slightly before turning and leaving his highness alone again.

Neji waited till she had turned the corner of the corridor before letting out a distressed sigh and looking out of the window and up to the moonlit sky.

_What is a fiancée…_

_What is a marriage without love?!_


End file.
